splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Cap'n Cuttlefish
Cap'n Cuttlefish (also known as Cap'n Crunch) is a war veteran and one of the supporting characters of the Splat Tim series. Cuttlefish lived through the Octo-Inkling war and several proxy wars in the 90's and 2000's, so he is used to hard times. Once the Inkocalypse hit, he sprung into action and built Outer Heaven, an artificial island nation meant to protect as many Inklings, Octarians, and Splat People as he could get into there. Origin As explained above, Cap'n Cuttlefish was prepared for the Inkocalypse. In fact, he was prepared for it before it happened. After the 2nd Turf war,Cuttlefish used some of the uranium the Octarians stole to power his home and started doing modifications to it using some of the Octarians' technology. After several months of hard labor, he had built a small floating island capable of supporting life in the event of a massive disaster striking Inkopolis and the rest of Inkling civilization. Once the Inkocalypse struck, he was among one of the first people to explore the wreckage of Inkopolis and found some survivors. Some were mutant Splat People, while others were not affected by the Woomy Radiation. One of those Splat People was Splat Tim. Cuttlefish had them go searching for more survivors and any other technologies they could use during their stay at Outer Heaven. Splat Tim came across an powerful weapon known as the Pistol and brought it to Cuttlefish. He immediately recognized it and recalled a story his father told him as a young squid about how one squid kid would find a weapon only he could use and be the one who controls the fate of Inkling society. Cuttlefish fired the Pistol and, to his surprise, it didn't produce any deathmurder, while Tim said it did for him. Ever since then, Cap'n Cuttlefish has done everything he can to support both Tim on his quest to "Do It" and make everything better and keep Outer Heaven safe from its enemies. Role in the Splat Tim games Cap'n Cuttlefish serves as Tim's mission control, pointing him in the direction he should go and giving advice to Tim when he needs it. Cuttlefish also helps Tim upgrade the corpsemaking power of the Pistol and other weaponry. In some cases, Cuttlefish cannot assist Tim due to urgent matters going on at Outer Heaven or being kidnapped by one of Vladimir Putin's Keh Leh feh, so his grand-daughters fill in for him while his son is doing the opperations. In Splat Tim X: The Second Encounter, Cuttlefish takes an active role in helping Tim by fighting back Yung Venuz during the final boss battle using his P90 Additionally, some other games, starting with ''Splat Tim 4, ''feature segments where you play as Cuttlefish using his P90 and cane. Trivia *Cap'n Cuttlefish's favorite snack is crabby cakes. *Suffers occasional flashbacks to the wars he has been in. *Cuttlefish was voiced by Andy Hui in his first three appearances but the rest of his appearances are voiced by Harrison Ford *Cuttlefish has stabbed himself in the balls. Category:Characters Category:New New Squidbeak Splatoon Category:GG Gabriel Gaming Category:The 51 Gang Category:Male Category:Good Characters